LAS VOCES DE LA SOMBRA
by Ojos Azules Tate
Summary: Fui la otra y fue sumamente difícil porque al final me enamoré perdidamente de él. Sí, me enamoré de un hombre casado. Él correspondía mi amor, pero a veces creía que sólo lo decía para que no lo dejara.Un día todo cambió,lo siento Isabella, pero yo no puedo hacerme cargo.Así fue como Edward Cullen desapareció de mi vida y ahora seis años después temo que pueda encontrarme.
1. Chapter 1

**LAS VOCES DE LA SOMBRA.**

Las voces de la sombra fue algo complicado de escribir, se trataba de destapar ventanas que me hacían sentir muy mal. Fui la otra y, sin duda, era un peso muy difícil de cargar porque siempre tenía que superar a la verdadera mujer de aquél hombre.

Fue sumamente difícil porque al final me enamoré perdidamente de él. Sí, me enamoré de un hombre casado, lo peor que podía hacer en ésta situación.

Él correspondía mi amor, pero a veces creía que sólo lo decía para que no lo dejara. Permanecí a su lado tres años, tiempo en el que las sombras me acompañaron, era difícil verlo con ella, yo soñaba con ser la que estuviera a su lado.

Un día todo cambió, los descuidos trajeron una sorpresa, yo estaba feliz, pero él simplemente dijo _lo siento Isabella, pero yo no puedo hacerme cargo _y sin más salió de aquél departamento, donde habíamos compartido tantas cosas.

Así fue como Edward Cullen desapareció de mi vida y ahora seis años después temo que pueda encontrarme a mí y mis hijas... Nuestras hijas.

Las voces de la sombra cuenta mi vida, cuenta porqué me fijé en un hombre casado y cómo al final lo que yo hice sufrir a esa mujer, se me devolvió.

* * *

**Capítulo 1 LAS VOCES DE LA SOMBRA**

_**Capítulo beteado por Zaida Gutiérrez Verdad Betas FFAD**_

_**www .facebook groups / betasffaddiction**_

* * *

_hola chicas aquí con una nueva historia, __disfrútenla_

_besos Lili._

___**capitulo dedicado a Zai y a Iku por estar siempre dándome sus opiniones y ánimos para escribir esta historia.**_

* * *

—¡Jena y Melanie, bajen ya que se les hace tarde para ir a la escuela! —les grité desde la escalera.

—¡Ya vamos! —dijeron a coro.

Fui a la cocina por sus desayunos, pero al parecer demoré un poco más de la cuenta.

—¡Mamá! —gritó Jena sobresaltándome. _Demonios_.

—Ya voy —tomé las bolsas de papel y salí.

...

—Abróchense los cinturones niñas —dije y después de asegurarme de que estuvieran bien protegidas partí hacia el colegio.

Mis hermosas niñas ya tenían seis años, eran muy inteligentes y -para mi desgracia-, muy parecidas a su padre también.

—Mamá, hoy tengo clases de ballet —dijo Melanie.

—Y yo de natación —completó Jena, a veces no sabía cómo dividirme.

—Muy bien, me organizaré, recuerden estar listas a tiempo —les dije cuando estábamos a punto de llegar.

—Sí mamá —sonrieron y a mí se me detuvo el corazón, eran tan adorables.

Aparqué junto a la entrada y las ayudé a bajar, estábamos apresuradas pues se nos había hecho un poco tarde.

—Las amo —dije para acto seguido besarlas y entregarles su desayuno.

—Y nosotras a ti —respondieron gritando mientras corrían para entrar a tiempo.

Ya que me había asegurado de que entraran sin una llamada de atención, continué el camino hacia mi trabajo.

Era chef de mi propio restaurant, al llegar mi _"jefa"_ -ya que nadie sabía que era la dueña- me llamó.

—Bella, tengo que decirte algo importante —entramos y dejé el bolso sobre la silla al tiempo que me posicionaba detrás de la misma.

—¿Qué pasa Angela? —me percaté de que sus manos temblaban y eso sólo le pasaba cuando estaba muy preocupada.

—Hay alguien que vino a buscarte —en el instante en que dijo eso sentí como los nervios se apoderaban poco a poco de mí.

—¿Cómo era? —Hacía semanas veía autos siguiéndome, personas que preguntaban por mí, ese tipo de cosas extrañas que nunca pasan desapercibidas.

—Era el mismo hombre que le preguntó a Catalina si tú trabajabas aquí —me senté ya que no podía mantenerme en pie con el temblor de mis piernas.

—¿Qué te preguntó? —No sé si notó lo mal que estaba porque en seguida me tendió un vaso con agua.

—Si te conocía, me mostró una foto tuya, era reciente, creo que fue tomada en el mercado de flores —hice memoria y me di cuenta de que eso había pasado el sábado por la mañana.

—¿Y qué le contestaste? —No podía ni siquiera imaginar quién diablos era.

—Que no me eras familiar, él no me creyó, antes de irse se giró y dijo que si le había mentido me arrepentiría —sentí las lágrimas desbordarse y recordé un correo. _"Haz las cosas más fáciles o te arrepentirás",_ no sabía de quién era y eso me puso nerviosa.

Desde esa semana me sentí observada y temía por la seguridad de mis hijas.

—Tengo que llamar al colegio —tenía un presentimiento, algo malo iba a suceder.

—Ya he avisado que no dejen que nadie se lleve o hable con las niñas más que Jacob y tú —una parte de mí se sentía aliviada, pero siempre había algo, otra cosa que no podía describir.

—Gracias —le dije y me levanté para abrazarla.

—Tranquila Bella, verás que todo saldrá bien —pasaba sus manos por mi espalda, tratando de consolarme mientras yo sacaba todo mi temor.

—Creo que es él, no sé porqué, pero lo presiento —le expuse mis sospechas al tiempo que daba vueltas por la oficina.

—No puede ser él, no tendría que buscarte —dijo mientras yo la oía sin escuchar y retorcía mis dedos sin control.

—Si puede y espero que no se atreva a acercarse, si lo hace conocerá a la verdadera Isabella Swan, a la que nunca pudo ver porque estaba todo el tiempo entre mis piernas —diciendo esto me levanté y salí de la oficina.

…

—_Discúlpeme —dijo el hombre que había chocado conmigo._

—_No se preocupe —le sonreí._

—_De verdad lo siento —dijo él mientras yo tomaba las cosas que se me habían caído._

—_Fue un accidente, en serio no importa, los dos estamos bien —se inclinó y recogió las últimas cosas que quedaban en el suelo mientras me tendía la mano para ayudarme a levantarme._

—_Edward Cullen —se presentó sonriendo._

—_Bella Swan —estreché su mano y le devolví la sonrisa._

…

—Bella —me llamó Jacob, mi mejor amigo, sacándome de mi ensoñación— ¿Estás bien?

—Eh, claro que sí —dije mientras fingía una sonrisa.

—¿Segura? —insistió y yo no pude darle la cara así que asentí mientras abría las puertas de la cocina. Fijé mi vista en el interior, ya había algunos empleados.

—Buenos días —cuando lo dije todos dejaron de moverse.

—Buenos días chef —saludaron con tono cordial.

—Ya está el menú del día de hoy así que ¡Manos a la obra!

En la cocina se trabajaba con sincronía, todo tenía que estar listo antes de las tres en punto ya que a esa hora recogía a mis hijas de la escuela.

—Chef —me llamó Mike, uno de mis ayudantes.

—Dime —pedí mientras seguía picando jitomates, hoy teníamos menú de carnes asadas.

—La salsa no queda con la consistencia deseada chef —cuando terminó de hablar dejé de picar y lo enfrenté.

—Continúa con esto, yo me encargo de la salsa —él asintió y yo me retiré.

…..

A las doce en punto del mediodía las órdenes comenzaron a llegar como si fueran un río desbocado. Seguí con la preparación de los platos principales ya que nadie –a parte de mí- tenía permitido realizarlos.

—Jacob, pásame aguacates y cilantro —estaba preparando guacamole. Él sólo demoró unos segundos en tenderme lo que le pedí.

—Gracias, ahora por favor ayúdame a picar el cilantro —se ubicó junto a mí y comenzó con su labor.

—¿Estarás en casa esta noche? —Él y mis hijas se adoraban, cada vez que tenía un poco de tiempo libre pasaba a jugar con Melanie y Jena, ellas siempre lo recibían encantadas.

—Sí, las niñas te extrañan, preguntan mucho por su tío Jake —le dije mientras ponía un poco de sal y pimienta en la mezcla.

—Y yo a las pequeñas princesas, ¿cómo les está yendo en la escuela? —aparte de Angela y Jake nadie más sabía que tenía dos hijas, pero ellos les tenían mucho cariño.

—No creo que sea un tema para tratar aquí Jake —él lo comprendió enseguida, terminó de picar y se fue a seguir con sus platillos.

…

—_Un hermoso nombre —dijo él y yo sentí mis mejillas arder._

—_Gracias —respondí bajando la mirada._

—_De verdad eres muy hermosa —me sonrojé aún más pues nunca nadie me lo había dicho._

—_Gracias —repetí, él alzó mi barbilla e inmediatamente sentí miedo —disculpa, me tengo que ir —me encaminé a las cajas de pago a pesar que no había terminado de buscar los productos que necesitaba, pero antes de avanzar sentí que me tomaba del brazo._

_Me giró y lo único que sentí fueron sus labios sobre los míos, el beso fue tan intenso que una extraña corriente eléctrica me recorrió. Me separé de él y lo miré -aún con la respiración agitada- y sin más, me fui._

_Me sentía perdida, extraña. Pagué lo más rápido que pude y salí del supermercado como un rayo._

_Al llegar a mi casa dejé caer las bolsas, mi espalda estaba pegada a la puerta de madera, toqué mis labios mientras revivía aquél momento._

_Sentía que todo había sido una broma y que en cualquier momento tocarían a la puerta y las cámaras aparecerían, pero no fue así, todo el día me lo pasé con ese recuerdo, la noche llegó y el pensamiento no me dejó dormir._

_Fue una horrible semana, por más que quería olvidarme de ese beso no podía. Lo peor de todo era que tenía que volver al supermercado por las cosas que no compré aquél día._

_Estaba escogiendo el cereal cuando alguien me habló, reconocí su voz al instante._

—_¿Bella? —dijo él y con todo el pesar del mundo me volteé._

—_Hola —le sonreí._

—_¿Cómo estás? —preguntó devolviendo la sonrisa._

—_Bien, ¿y tú?_

—_¿Aceptarías tomar un café? Así podríamos platicar a gusto. _

—_No creo que… —le daba una excusa, pero me interrumpió._

—_Me sentiría muy mal si no aceptas —tras escuchar sus palabras suspiré internamente._

—_Claro, está bien —pagamos nuestras compras y me acompañó a dejarlas en mi auto, después fuimos a llevar las suyas._

_Platicamos de muchas cosas y nos dimos cuenta que teníamos mucho en común, me despedí de él y volvió a besarme, no fue para nada como el anterior. Nos separamos por la falta de aire y él aprovechó para hablar._

—_¿Puedo verte de nuevo? —preguntó mientras me miraba fijamente._

—_Sí —susurré._

—_El viernes aquí mismo —asentí y me fui a mi coche._

_Así pasamos un mes yendo a ese café, platicábamos de nuestra vida, a que nos dedicábamos, nuestros padres, viajes, de todo, hasta qué una tarde antes de volver a mi apartamento todo cambió._

—_Bella, ¿aceptarías ser mi novia? —me sentí en el cielo y sin dudar acepté, estaba segura de que lo amaba._

…

Volví al presente cuando percibí el olor a quemado.

—¿Qué han hecho? —pregunté.

—De verdad lo siento chef —busqué entre los rostros y vi a Jessica llorar.

—Cálmate y vuelve a preparar el filete— nunca me gustaba regañar a mis empleados, sabía lo horrible que se sentía. Nunca fui rica y mucho menos tuve un trabajo de chef, siempre era la ayudante. Si algo salía mal, aunque no fuera mi culpa, recibía regaños, si alguna comida estaba mal preparada me lo descontaban a mí.

Me concentré cuando escuché la puerta abrirse dejando ver a Angela que venía apresurada.

—Bella, un cliente quiere conocer a la chef —dejé lo que estaba haciendo y la seguí.

—¡Jacob y Jared, se quedan a cargo!

Me quité el delantal, alisé mi falda y salí de la cocina con Angela que iba adelante para dirigirme. Cuando estuve frente a aquél cliente sentí mi mundo derrumbarse.

_Esto no podía estar sucediendo_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

HOLA, lindas chicas, como dije nueva historia.

espero que estén de maravilla, yo aquí con el ROCK AND ROLL, mis pies quieren bailar, jajaja...

bueno, _¿que opinan? ¿quien creen que es el "cliente" ? bueno lo sabremos en el siguiente capitulo._

_como siempre, dejen expresado su comentario, que eso me ayuda para mejorar._

_gracias a mi linda Zai que me ayuda con esta locura enorme.  
_

_besos y saludos, Lili._


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2 LAS VOCES DE LA SOMBRA**

_**Capítulo beteado por Zaida Gutiérrez Verdad Betas FFAD**_

_**www .facebook groups / betasffaddiction**_

_**"Me alegro de que nuestros caminos se hayan cruzado, aunque sólo fuera por un tiempo tan breve."**_

* * *

_Hola chicas, les traigo un nuevo capitulo gracias por sus RW las quiere Lili._

**canción:** IMPOSIBLE - Shontelle.

* * *

**Edward pov.**

Hace seis años que había dejado ir todo lo que amaba y hoy me encontraba a un paso de volver a tenerlo, o al menos eso creía… Hoy se cumplían dos años desde que había empezado a buscarlas.

Los detectives habían dado con ellas. Sí, mi amor había tenido gemelas, cosa que me llenaba de felicidad.

Hoy iba a ir al restaurant donde ella trabajaba que -según lo que investigué- era el más importante de Argentina, "La Chacra", típica parrilla familiar, está situada en la zona céntrica de Buenos Aires.

Sin más demora entré en aquél lugar y luego de comer el exquisito platillo pedí hablar con la chef, con ella.

Cuando se situó frente a mí, la miré a los ojos y fue lo peor que pude hacer, los mismos ojos que una vez me miraron con adoración me mostraron el odio y la rabia que sentía hacia mí, eso no evitó que mi mirada la recorriera de pies a cabeza, sin duda era más hermosa de lo que recordaba.

—Buenas tardes señor —dijo mientras mantenía una expresión sería y vacía de cualquier emoción.

—Buenas tardes para usted chef, quería felicitarla —estaba muy nervioso y no me ayudaba para nada que la dueña del lugar siguiera a su lado.

—Discúlpenos un momento —dijo tomando del brazo a la dueña y alejándose apresuradamente.

Bella le susurró algo y la mujer enseguida se dirigió, a la que supuse, era la cocina.

—¿Me decía? —se notaba que estaba nerviosa.

—Que su comida es un manjar —asintió a mis palabras, pero esa fue la única reacción que recibí.

—Muchas gracias, pero ahora, si me disculpa, me tengo que retirar —habló apresuradamente tratando de irse lo más rápido posible, se estaba girando cuando la tomé del brazo impidiéndole avanzar.

—Quiero hablar contigo —cuando lo dije ella me fulminó con la mirada.

—No sé de qué me habla señor, usted y yo no nos conocemos —respondió mientras se alejaba.

Sabía que me lo merecía, pero eso no evitó que me doliera, pedí la cuenta y pagué, no podía estar un minuto más allí, así que salí y me quedé en el auto para esperarla.

Dieron las ocho de la noche y ella aun no había salido, estaba por irme cuando la vi apagando la última luz que había en el edificio.

Iba a hablarle cuando una camioneta blanca se aparcó junto a la acera y un hombre bajó para ayudarle, cuando subieron él la abrazó y se miraron por un largo momento, no lo soporté más y pisé el acelerador alejándome con una rabia y celos muy fuertes.

Llegué a la habitación del hotel donde me hospedaba y como niño pequeño tomé la almohada y grité hasta quedarme sin voz, cuando saqué un poco de mi frustración me levanté para servirme un vaso de vodka.

Todavía recordaba las malditas palabras que le había dicho. _Lo siento Isabella, pero yo no puedo hacerme cargo,_ cuando lo único que quería era expresarle mi felicidad.

Fue, en parte, culpa de Irina -mi ex esposa- que había descubierto mi infidelidad, me amenazó con hacerle daño, por eso la dejé y desde ese momento me mataba el arrepentimiento.

Deje de tomar y me recosté en el sillón esperando que el sueño me venciera.

...

Los rayos del sol martilleaban en mi cabeza, mis sienes punzaban horriblemente, con los ojos entrecerrados avancé al baño y me duché para que el malestar cesara.

Tomé una toalla, la enrollé en mi cintura y salí por mi ropa. Me puse unos bóxers, un pantalón de vestir negro, camisa azul claro y zapatos cafés, alcancé las llaves y salí.

Iría a casa de Isabella y tenía que apresurarme ya que estaba algo lejos del hotel donde me estaba hospedando. Al llegar vi a dos hermosas niñas de largo cabello castaño con reflejos cobrizos y tez blanca, estaban junto a la camioneta blanca, la misma que vi la noche pasada. Yo miraba anonadado la belleza de mis hijas, una de ellas entró y luego de un rato salió con Bella de la mano.

Estaban hablando, pero no podía leer muy bien sus labios, ella se veía hermosa con shorts de mezclilla, playera blanca combinada con una camisa casi transparente, tenis, el cabello suelto y lentes, que no estaba enterado que usara.

Todas subieron a la camioneta y se fueron, no había tiempo que perder así que las seguí, no tardaron en llegar al colegio, bajaron rápidamente y corrieron hacia la entrada, seguramente se les hacía tarde.

Esperó a que ellas entraran y continuó su camino, tardó mucho en estacionarse, cuando al fin bajó yo me quedé esperándola.

Al regresar a su camioneta tenía abrazado a un perro de color negro de aproximadamente de unos cinco o seis meses, lo colocó en la parte de atrás y partió hacia un nuevo rumbo.

Y yo -como un acosador- la seguí, me di cuenta de que estaba volviendo a su casa.

Bajó al perro y estaba por cerrar la puerta, pero se lo impedí.

—¡¿Pero qué… —exclamó volteándose.

—Hola —le dije sonriendo.

—¿Cómo carajo me encontraste? —me habló luciendo bastante molesta.

—Puedo saber todo lo que haces.

—Lárgate, no eres bienvenido aquí.

—Sólo quiero hablar contigo —dije y ella miró a una señora que pasaba y se nos quedó viendo.

—Entra, no quiero que mis vecinos escuchen algo —dijo de mala gana, abriéndome totalmente la puerta, no hacían falta formalismos, sabía que me mandaría por el caño.

—Gracias. —El perro ya andaba por la casa, que sin duda era muy hermosa.

—No agradezcas nada que por mí no hubieras entrado —caminó y yo la seguí—, toma asiento. —Me senté y quedé enfrente de ella.

Me entretuve mirando las fotos que había sobre la chimenea.

—No tengo tiempo, ¿qué me ibas a decir?

—Quería hablar contigo sobre nuestras hijas —dije y ella se río como si le hubiera dicho un buen chiste.

—¿Nuestras? —asentí—, yo no sabía que tenía hijas contigo —dijo, pero se veía el dolor en sus ojos.

—Realmente siento mucho lo que te dije Bella… —empecé a balbucear, pero ella me detuvo.

—Soy Isabella para ti.

—No quise decirte eso —dije bajito y ella se levantó.

—Pero lo dijiste y eso fue todo, no le veo el caso a que estés aquí. —Respiro profundo—. Ellas son sólo mis hijas, no tienen padre.

—¡También son mías!

—¿Después de seis años te acuerdas de ellas? No me jodas Edward, si te soy sincera, por mí jamás sabrán quién es su padre. —A medida que ella hablaba sentí un terrible dolor en mi pecho.

—Ellas tienen que saber de mí —hablé determinado mirándola fijamente.

—¿Y qué les diría? _"Hijas, él es el padre que las abandonó aún estando en mi vientre y que nunca las buscó"_, ¿eso es lo que quieres?, van a odiarte. —Ella estaba muy molesta y eso se notaba en su exaltamiento.

—No, pero… —comencé a hablar y me detuve, porque sabía que no iba a creer nada de lo que me dijera.

—¿Pero qué? —Se apoyó en la orilla de la mesa—. ¡Nada Edward! Así que te pido que te largues de mi casa.

—Dame una oportunidad Bella —ella se giró y me miró incrédula.

—Ya has visto el camino de salida. —y/Y sin más se fue.

No sabía lo difícil que sería, pero ahora me daba cuenta del daño que le había hecho.

**Bella Pov.**

Me sentía impotente por todas las estupideces que Edward me decía, sin duda esto no había quedado aquí, lo veía en sus ojos, pero no se lo pondría fácil, no cuando quería acercase al único motivo de mi felicidad, a las mismas personitas que rechazó sin conocerlas y que eran mi vida entera. Al motivo por el cual salí adelante después del desprecio de mis padres, me habían echado de su casa cuando les pedí ayuda, diciéndome las peores palabras.

…_.._

—_No voy a apoyar a una zorra como tú —dijo mi padre._

—_Por favor papá, tienes que ayudarme —hablé con los ojos anegados en lágrimas._

—_Me da vergüenza decir que eres mi hija, una cualquiera que se revolcaba con un hombre casado —escupió mi madre mientras me veía con reproche._

—_Yo lo amo mamá. _

—_Mira a donde te llevó tu amor, estás embarazada de un bastardo y eso nunca vas a poder cambiarlo —dijo con asco en la voz._

—_No serán bastardos —les dije molesta._

—_¿Qué no lo serán? Fíjate en tu situación, nunca podrás ser la esposa de ese hombre._

—_No sé cómo voy a poder ver a Esme y todo es tu culpa Isabella, maldita sea la hora en que decidí tenerte —fue como si me enterrara millones de puñales en el corazón, causando una opresión en mi pecho._

_Sin más salí de esa casa, yo podía con esto, saldría adelante por mis hijos, haría lo que fuera para que ellos estuvieran bien siempre._

…...

Aunque era muy temprano tomé una copa y me serví un buen vino, hoy no había ido a trabajar, tomé el teléfono y marqué al restaurant.

—Bella, te estamos esperando —contestó la voz nerviosa de Angela al tercer timbrazo.

—Hola Angie, estoy bien y te tengo malas noticias.

—¿Qué tan malas son? —Antes de contestarle le di un sorbo a mi vino blanco.

—Depende de cómo quieras tomarlas, no podré ir hoy y tengo mucho que contarte —escuché un suspiro.

—No te preocupes, yo me encargaré de que Jared haga su mejor esfuerzo, paso a verte a las siete —dijo ella mientras yo buscaba el paquete de filete en el frigorífico.

—Gracias Angie, eres un amor —ella soltó una risita.

—Nos vemos Bells, tengo que supervisar.

—Adiós —dije dejando el teléfono y poniendo música _salsa_ en el reproductor.

Tenía a Black siguiéndome.

—Bien muchacho, ahora hay que cocinar un delicioso almuerzo.

Busqué más ingredientes e iba a empezar a marinar los filetes cuando el teléfono empezó a sonar.

Lavé mis manos y lo tomé.

—Casa de la familia Swan —respondí mientras Black me miraba y movía su cola.

—Señora Isabella, habla Mariana, la maestra de Jena y Melanie. —Yo rogaba porque no fuera nada malo.

—¿Pasa algo maestra? —pregunté mientras buscaba mi celular en la bolsa.

—Melanie tiene malestar estomacal y temperatura, la llamo para que venga por ella y se la lleve a descansar. —Eso no era tan malo, pasaba con frecuencia.

—Voy en camino maestra —contesté mientras tomaba mis llaves.

—Aquí la esperaremos señora, Jena está en la enfermería.

—Gracias —rápidamente corté la llamada y salí como un rayo.

En el camino llamé a Sue, la _abuela_ de mis hijas.

—Hola Bells, ¿cómo estás? —Puse el manos libres.

—Molestando, Melanie se puso enferma, estoy yendo por ella a la escuela.

—Dios mío —me la imaginé tapándose la boca con sus manos—, ¿qué tiene?

—Según la maestra, temperatura y malestar estomacal, ¿será que puedas ir hoy para ayudarme? Jena tiene ballet y me pidieron que fuera con ella. —Odio pedir ayuda, pero haría todo por mis hijas.

—Claro, eso no lo tienes que pedir, sabes que ellas son como mis nietas. —Las dos reímos, gracias a Sue pude terminar mis estudios y trabajar, mientras ella cuidaba de mis bebés.

—¿Tienes las llave de la casa? —pregunté apresurada pues ya estaba llegando a la escuela.

—Sí, no te preocupes, sólo trae a mis nietas conmigo. —Se me calentó el corazón y colgué agradeciéndole mentalmente todo lo que había hecho por mí.

Bajé de la camioneta y corrí a la entrada, vislumbré a la maestra y me acerqué a ella.

—Señora Swan, buenos días. —Respiré profundamente, tratando de calmar mi desesperación para poder hablarle.

—Buenos días maestra —le dije sonriendo nerviosamente.

—Vayamos a la enfermería, las dos niñas están allí. —La seguí por un largo y desierto pasillo.

Paramos en la enfermería, ella abrió la puerta y vi a mis dos niñas, Melanie estaba acostada en la camilla y Jena tomaba la mano de su hermana, la escena más hermosa que puede ver una madre.

—Mamá —me habló Jena.

—Hola mis amores —me acerqué a ellas y las abracé fuertemente.

La enfermera me explicó qué era lo que tenía y los medicamentos que le podía dar, ya que no era nada grave.

Asentí a todo y antes de salir de la enfermería la maestra me llamó.

—Señora, la directora quiere hablar con usted —asentí no muy convencida de dejar a mis hijas solas.

—Quédense aquí niñas, ahora regreso.

Salimos y recorrimos otro pasillo, esta vez más largo que el anterior, al llegar a la puerta de madera ella tocó y esperó por una respuesta, que llegó unos segundos después.

—Adelante—dijo una voz femenina detrás de la puerta.

Entramos y la directora nos esperaba pacientemente.

—Buenos días —saludé con tono cortés.

—Buenos días Señora Swan, es un placer verla —dijo sonriendo amablemente.

—Lo mismo digo —respondí automáticamente aunque sabía que no era verdad.

—Bueno Señora… —retomó la plática, pero la interrumpí.

—Bella —la corregí de forma rápida y ella asintió.

—Bueno_ Bella_, lamento ser yo quien le de esta noticia…

_Más cosas, ¡Dios!, ¿hasta cuándo?,_ murmuré internamente, quería que todo lo malo terminara, por desgracia la vida no es tan fácil.

—¿Qué pasa? —dije acomodándome mejor en la silla, preparándome para más malas noticias.

—Hoy vino un hombre diciendo que es el padre de las gemelas y pidió hablar con las niñas. —Ella esperaba mi reacción, mi corazón se detuvo.

—¿Qué nombre le dio? —pregunté, estaba comenzando mi molestia.

—Edward Cullen, me exigió verlas, estaba bastante alterado cuando no se lo permitimos.

_Maldito infeliz_

—¿Le permitió verlas? —pregunté sin ninguna expresión en el rostro, pero todo lo que mi boca guardaba lo decía mi mirada.

—No... —tartamudeó—. Claro que no, respetamos lo que dijo —contestó inmediatamente, aclarándose la garganta y recuperando la compostura.

—Muchas gracias, si vuelve a ocurrir algo como esto llámeme de inmediato — respiré hondo para calmarme—, no permita que las vea o les hable.

—Pero es su padre, tiene derecho —habló la maestra, mientras la directora y yo la fulminábamos con la mirada.

—Maestra, sólo siga las órdenes de la señora Swan, ella sabe el porqué de su petición —habló cortante mientras yo trataba de calmarme.

—Si eso es todo, tengo que retirarme. —Me levanté de la incómoda silla y salí de esa oficina, suerte que nadie se me acercó porque me hubiera desquitado con quien fuera.

Recorrí el camino a la enfermería, toqué a la puerta y segundos después entré, mis nenas me sonrieron cuando notaron que había llegado.

Tomé en brazos a Melanie y le di la mano a Jena, cuando caminábamos a la salida me di cuenta de que se me olvidaba algo.

—Olvidé las mochilas —dije apenada y mis niñas sólo se rieron.

—Están en el salón mamá —dijo Jena tratando de contener una carcajada mientras yo suspiraba audiblemente.

—¿Por dónde queda?

—Sólo sígueme —dijo adelantándose para dirigirme a su salón.

Estaba muy lejos y sólo de pensar en regresar me llenaba de pereza, Dios.

—Aquí es —anuncio mi hija entrando por ambas mochilas.

—¿Podrás con las dos? —le pregunté preocupada y ella se rió en mi cara.

—¡Mamá, tienen rueditas! —dijo rodando los ojos—, pero aún así me debes dinero por ayudarte —sonrió inocentemente y yo le prometí que la recompensaría.

...

—Rayos Melanie, sí que pesas —le dije y ella se río y depositó un suave beso en mi mejilla.

La acosté en su cama, la despojé del uniforme y le coloqué su pijama mientras Jena estaba en la cocina con Sue.

—Mamá —me habló mientras yo buscaba su peluche favorito.

—¿Qué pasa mi amor? —Me senté junto a ella para escucharla mejor.

—¿Alguna vez vendrán a visitarnos los abuelos? —dijo con una mirada triste y a mí se me formó un nudo en la garganta.

—No lo sé cariño, hace tiempo que no hablo con ellos —cuando terminé de hablar su mirada decayó.

—Mamá —dijo Jena entrando a la habitación y sentándose del otro lado de la cama.

—¿Qué pasa cariño? —Parecía ser que hoy se habían puesto de acuerdo para interrogarme.

—¿Algún día vendrá nuestro papá?

—No quiero que venga —dijo furiosa Melanie, mirando mal a su hermana.

—Pero yo quiero que venga mami —dijo mientras rodaban lágrimas por sus mejillas.

Ellas sabían algunas cosas sobre Edward, él no merecía que les contara nada, pero ellas eran muy curiosas.

—Bueno niñas, descansen, voy a supervisar la comida. —Ellas asintieron comprendiendo que el tema estaba cerrado por ahora.

...

Bajé a la cocina y suspiré ruidosamente, haciendo que Sue se volteará a verme.

—¿Ahora qué pasa? —dijo extendiéndome un vaso con agua.

—Me han preguntado por su padre y sus abuelos.

—Tendrás que hablar con ellos Bells, ya es tiempo.

_¿Hoy todos estaban en mi contra?_

—¿Yo tengo que hablar con mis padres? ¡Me echaron Sue!, no merecen saber de ellas y Edward no debe conocerlas, ¿puedes creer que el muy —mordí mi lengua para no decir algo muy brusco—, fue hoy al colegio de las niñas y pidió hablar con ellas? —Su cara de asombro no tenía precio, estaba igual de impactada que yo.

—¡Dios mío! —Ella no podía creerlo y no conocía ni la mitad de la historia.

—Sí Sue, créelo porque así fue, ya no estoy segura aquí, creo que me iré —dije tallando mis ojos con las manos, estaba realmente estresada.

—No puedes sólo huir Bella, enfréntalo, hazle ver la gran mujer que eres. —Ella tenía razón, no podía huir, no podía ir por ahí ocultándome como cobarde.

—Mejor terminemos el almuerzo, prepararé un caldo para Melanie también.

...

Así pasamos el resto de la mañana, yo sumida en mis pensamientos y Sue cuidando de sus nietas, como les decía.

Al medio día sonó el timbre, al abrir me encontré con una de mis personas favoritas en el mundo, le sonreí ampliamente y después me tiré en sus brazos.

—¡Emmett! —chillé emocionada mientras él me rodeaba la cintura.

—Hola Bells —dijo Emmett dándome un abrazo asfixiante, traté de separarme cuando sentí la falta de aire.

—Emmett… N-No puedo respirar. —En seguida él me bajó, pero no se alejó.

—¿Cómo estás?, ¿no deberías estar en el trabajo?, ¿les ocurrió algo a mis sobrinas? —Hice que se callara dándole un golpe a su enorme brazo.

—Cállate, una pregunta a la vez, yo estoy tan bien como podría, no fui a trabajar porque no me dio la gana, pasó algo, pero no es para alterarse —entramos a la casa y me dirigí a su lugar favorito—, es Melanie, le ha estado doliendo el estómago.

—¿Qué le pasó?, ¿hay que llamar al médico?, ¿quién es su pediatra?, ¿dónde está? —A veces sentía que preguntaba tantas cosas juntas a apropósito.

—¡Tranquilo! —le levanté la voz y él asintió lentamente—, sólo es una infección estomacal, por eso le dio temperatura —cuando terminé de hablar él suspiró aliviado, entramos a la cocina y –como era de esperarse- se fue directo al frigorífico.

—Me alegra que sólo sea eso, si fuera algo mas grave habría traído a todos los pediatras de España —me reí de sus ocurrencias, extrañaba sus pláticas sin sentido.

—Bueno, te creo—dije rodando ojos—. ¿Quieres dejar de inspeccionar la comida de tus sobrinas? —No le importó, me sonrió y siguió devorando los _danoninos_.

—Es que son una delicia. —Se veía adorable, tenía las mejillas manchadas de yogurt.

—¿En dónde has dejado a Rose? —Era muy extraño que no viniera, ellos dos siempre estaban pegados.

—Está en L.A., reunión familiar —dijo restándole importancia.

—Ah, vaya. —Rosalie era la hermana de Jasper, el esposo de Alice Cullen.

—Llegará en un rato, quiere ver a las niñas, por cierto me contó… —habló con tono confidencial y yo sabía que se volvería una cotilla.

—¿Qué te contó? —dije mientras ponía la mesa para servir la comida.

—Que el _susodicho_ anda por estos lares, ¿es cierto? —preguntó ocupando su lugar en la mesa.

—Por desgracia sí, él ha estado rondando.

—Maldito hijo de puta, si llego a verlo lo mataré —dijo mientras su mirada se tornaba furiosa.

—Deja el drama, mejor vamos a buscar a las niñas —dije jalándolo para tratar de levantarlo, cuando el cooperó subimos las escaleras en completo silencio.

—¡Tío oso! — gritaron cuando entró, lanzándose encima de él.

—¡Hola pinochas! —contestó con tono infantil, yo sólo me reí.

—Tío, eres malo —dijo Melanie levantándose.

—¿Yo?, ¿malo? Nah, no lo creo —dijo acercándose y haciéndoles cosquillas.

...

—Mamá, la comida es un manjar —dijeron mis niñas y Emmett asintió de acuerdo.

—¿Quieren postre? —pregunté como quien no quiere la cosa y solté una carcajada cuando los tres asintieron frenéticamente.

Pasamos la tarde viendo películas de horror y mis hijas, motivadas por su infantil tío, aprovecharon para darme un par de sustos. Jane no quiso ir a ballet ya que su hermanita estaba enferma y al caer la noche cenaron su insustituible cereal, Emmett estaba jugando con los videojuegos de las niñas, a veces era como tener otro hijo.

Subí con ellas para ver que se pusieran los pijamas y cepillaran sus dientes, al bajar escuché a Emmett hablando por teléfono.

—Sí osita, el imbécil de Cullen anda por aquí y sospecho que ha hecho algo —dejó de hablar, supuse que escuchando lo que ella decía—, no creo poder contenerme cuando lo vea —dijo quedando en silencio de nuevo—, me importa muy poco que sea el hermano de tu cuñada —respondió bufando indignado— sí Rose, lo entiendo, sé que con golpes no se soluciona nada, pero ese cabrón no tiene nada que hacer aquí —se río muy fuerte, lo que sea que Rose le haya dicho debe haber sido muy gracioso—, se los arrancaremos juntos—dijo guiñando el ojo y riendo más fuerte—. Yo también te amo osita, ven pronto porque me muero en esta abstinencia. —¡Dios!, desearía poder borrar las imágenes que pasaron por mi cabeza.

Me levanté tratando de no hacer ruido y me encerré en mi cuarto, tomé mi portátil y abrí el documento donde estaba escribiendo _las voces de la sombra_.

"_Era uno de esos días donde Nicolás me hacía falta, quería su consuelo, sus abrazos, pero como él decía, éstas eran fechas donde su familia tenía que estar junta y yo no podía luchar con eso._

_Sabía lo importante que eran para él."_

No pude continuar escribiendo, los recuerdos me mataban y las lágrimas me impedían ver, cerré el portátil de un manotazo, respiré hondo, me levanté de la silla y fui al cuarto de baño.

Abrí la llave de la bañera, me despojé de mis ropas, tomé la botella de sales de baño y las regué por toda la tina, dejé que el agua tibia mojara mis músculos tensos, recosté mi cabeza en la orilla y cerré los ojos.

—_Te amo Isabella_ —recordé la voz de Edward diciéndome cuanto me amaba, ahora sabía que no era así.

Las lágrimas descendieron a borbotones, me sentí tonta por haber creído ciegamente en un hombre como él, en alguien casado, en alguien que nunca podría ser mío, que dañó mi corazón y marcó todo mi ser, al que recordaba a diario con tan sólo ver a mis hijas. Al hombre que siempre he amado y amaré.

.

.

* * *

_Hola chicas, ¡dios mio! le pido las mas sinceras disculpas por la tardanza en actualizar, pero la Universidad por mi parte y la escuela de mi linda Beta, nos tiene muy atrapadas, pero sin mas aquí esta el capitulo._

_De nuevo no tengo las palabras, adecuadas para agradecerles cada uno de sus RW, no los respondo, porque en pleno siglo 21 hay personas ( refiriéndome a mi ) que la tecnología simplemente les sobrepasa, pero prometo responderlos en cada capitulo._

_¿Que opinan de Edward? como dice mi querida Almu, mándalo por una brecha y que se quede allí._

_Dejen un comentario sobre que les pareció este capitulo. _

_Le agradezco a mi Hermosa hija Zai por tomar y corregir esta historia. _

_bueno Hermosas, me despido de ustedes, por alguna parte de la República Mexicana, andamos de fiesta por un año mas de nuestra independencia._

_Saludos, Besos, les deseo una linda noche, y un excelente inicio de semana para todas._

_Nos leemos pronto_

_Lili._


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3 Las voces de la sombra.

_**Disclaimer: **Queda prohibida toda copia de este FanFic, los personajes por desgracia no son míos si no de la maravillosa Meyer, pero la trama es de mi completa autoría._

_**Capítulo beteado por Zaida Gutiérrez Verdad Betas FFAD**_

_**www .facebook groups / betasffaddiction**_

_le agradezco a cada una por su espera._

* * *

_****__**Cuando me extrañes recuerda que yo no me fui, has sido tú quien me dejó ir.**_

**Edward pov.**

Había ido a ver a mis hijas al colegio, pero me llevé la sorpresa de que tenían prohibido hablar o ser recogidas por personas no autorizadas.

Sentí mucha rabia y salí de allí muy cabreado, al llegar a mi habitación me comuniqué con mi familia, llevándome otra sorpresa, mi hermana y su cuñada Rosalie viajarían para acá.

Ella sabía algo de Isabella, pero no me lo diría.

Hablé con mi madre, que seguía insistiendo en que regresara con Irina, según ella, aquella arpía era una excelente mujer.

Di vueltas por mi habitación toda la tarde, sin tener un plan para poder acercarme, podría tramitar una demanda, pero en eso Bella tenía la ventaja.

Realmente fui un jodido idiota.

Me pasé la mano por la frente, que estaba cubierta por una capa de sudor, tomé mi celular y marqué el número de Kate, mi abogada y mejor amiga, sonó el tercer timbre y contestó.

—Hola Edward, es un milagro recibir una llamada tuya.

—Hola Katie, ya ves, los milagros ocurren.

—¿A qué debo tu llamada?

—Quiero hacerte unas preguntas —dije sentándome en la orilla de la cama.

—Dime, soy toda oídos.

—Antes que nada, espero que no vayas a divulgar nada de lo que te diga.

—¿Cómo te atreves a insinuarlo siquiera?

—Tú misma te pusiste el saco Kate, yo no he dicho nada.

—No tengo tiempo Edward, dime qué es lo que quieres.

—¿Cómo puedo conseguir la custodia compartida?

—Antes de decir algo tendría que evaluar el caso, si te has preocupado por él no hay juez que se niegue a dártela, pero si es todo lo contrario, lo veo muy complicado.

—¿Y si fue ella quien se marchó?

—Entonces puedes pelear y ese sería un punto a tu favor.

—Tengo otra pregunta, ¿si ella me informó sobre el embarazo y yo me deslindé de toda responsabilidad?

—Entonces eres un jodido cabrón y no tienes nada que pelear.

—¿Qué es lo que te pasa? —pregunté cabreado, no dejaría que me insultara.

—¿Que qué me pasa?, ¡por dios Edward!, fíjate en lo que estás diciendo, como abogada te digo que no tienes nada que pelear.

—Puedo porque soy el padre —dije con firmeza.

—Sí, un padre que no se interesó por su hijo.

—Son dos niñas y en ese entonces no podía.

—¡Dios santo, dos!, ¿por qué no podías, temías que se enteraran de tus enredos de falda?

—¡No te permito que me hables así!

—Pobre Edward, ¿tanto te duele que te digan la verdad?

—¿Sabes qué?, creo que fue un error hablar contigo.

—Siento mucho que te enfades, pero te estoy diciendo la verdad, si yo fuera tú lo dejaría por la paz, no veo nada lo suficientemente bueno como para que ganes la custodia compartida. —Y sin decir más me colgó.

Dejé que el resto de la tarde se fuera y la noche llegó, trayendo consigo las sombras de la oscuridad.

Mi mente sentía la presión por reparar el daño… Por no dejar de luchar por ellas, pero una parte de mí me decía que desistiera, que no tenía nada para aferrarme.

Tenía claro que amaba a Bella y a mis hijas, eso jamás cambiaría.

**Bella pov.**

Los rayos del sol iluminaban la gran habitación, haciendo que su calor me permitiera no sentirme tan sola, no sentir lo fría que estaba la cama, tenía la mente en blanco, cuando unos golpecitos me hicieron volver a la realidad.

—Adelante —mis angelitos aparecieron, lanzándose en la cama y abrazándome.

—Buenos días mamita —dijeron al unísono mis pequeñas.

—Hola mis amores, ¿listas para ir al colegio? —cuestioné y ellas hicieron una mueca.

—Nop —repitieron a la par y se metieron debajo de las cobijas.

—Pues que mal, porque ya casi nos vamos.

—¡No! —gritaron, tapándose la cabeza con la colcha.

Sin más remedio permití que se quedaran en casa mientras yo me iba al trabajo, me despedí de ellas, indicándoles que se portaran bien mientras Sue las cuidaba.

Llegué saludando a todos y me dirigí a la oficina para dejar mis cosas, volví a la cocina y entré en el cuarto frío para sacar la carne necesaria, cuando sentí que alguien me seguía.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? —preguntó la inconfundible voz de Jacob.

—Sí Jake, ¿podrías bajar aquella caja? —pedí señalando el estante.

—¿Cómo has estado?

—Muy bien, gracias. ¿Y tú? —formulé distraídamente mientras buscaba las verduras.

—También… ¿Cómo están las niñas?

—Cada vez más grandes, Melanie se sintió mal ayer por la tarde, pero ya está mejor —respondí cortés, después de todo, a él en serio le importaban mis hijas.

—Bella… —murmuró quedando muy cerca de mí.

—Jake, por favor —rogué poniendo mis manos como escudo.

—Ya no puedo ocultarlo más Bella.

—Lo siento, sabes cuál es la respuesta.

—Sí, aún amas a ese que te hizo tanto daño.

—Por desgracia así es, uno no escoge de quién se enamora —susurré bajito, más para mí que para él.

—Creo que ya es tiempo de que… —Antes de que terminara de hablar la puerta se abrió y él se alejó bruscamente.

—Chef, la jefa la busca —mencionó un ayudante y yo asentí.

—Lleva eso, por favor —fue lo único que le dije a Jacob antes de salir.

La puerta de la oficina estaba cerrada, así que toqué y un poco después entré.

—¿Pasa algo Angela? —interrogué mientras cerraba la puerta.

—Hola Isabella —habló con su reconocible voz y yo me quedé congelada.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Quería hablar contigo, ésta me pareció la única forma de lograrlo.

—Tú y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar —aseguré mientras sentía la cólera crecer.

—Yo creo que sí tenemos muchas cosas pendientes.

—Edward, no me hagas perder el tiempo, tengo mucho por hacer.

—Seré rápido.

—¿Qué tengo que hacer para que te vayas de aquí?

—Muy fácil, déjame conocerlas —pidió y yo me reí de él, estaba soñando mucho.

—Ya te he dicho que no.

—Tengo derecho… —comenzó, pero lo interrumpí.

—No me vengas con eso de "_tengo derecho porque soy su padre", _perdiste ese _derecho_ cuando te conté de su existencia y tú te fuiste.

—Me fui porque soy un idiota, yo sólo trataba de protegerte.

—¡Siento tanto que perdieras tu tiempo!, por si no lo sabes, yo sola pude y puedo defenderme —solté con amargura, recordando lo gris que había sido mi vida.

—Sólo déjame conocerlas… Por favor, ayer fui a su escuela.

—No tenías porqué.

—No puedes prohibirme verlas como si fuera un delincuente.

—Sabes perfectamente que no mereces siquiera estar cerca de ellas —hablé lento y pausado, tratando de calmarme.

—Es mi derecho conocerlas, así que si no es por las buenas, las pelearé.

—¿Y en serio crees que ganarás?, estás muy mal, nunca le darían la oportunidad a una persona que jamás ha velado por sus hijas.

—Pero ahora quiero hacerlo.

—¿Y qué pasará cuando te canses de ellas?, ¿solamente te irás, las abandonarás de nuevo?, no Edward, mis hijas no son un juguete.

—No me iré.

—Nadie me lo garantiza, yo NO confío en ti —mascullé y su rostro reflejó dolor.

—Has cambiado tanto Isabella.

—Maduré Edward, no te vendría mal hacerlo, o al menos tratar.

—Quiero hacerme responsable de ustedes.

—Gracias a Dios y a mi esfuerzo no nos falta nada, así que guarda tu dinero.

—¡He dicho que me haré cargo! —gruñó molesto y con voz fría.

—Y yo contesté que no lo necesitamos.

—Lo aceptarás, quieras o no lo aceptarás.

—No me amenaces —gruñí de vuelta, ahora sí que estaba cabreada.

—Tómalo como quieras, pero aceptarás el dinero.

—Mejor dáselo a tu esposa, a una fundación benéfica, ¡qué sé yo!, a alguien que lo quiera y necesite

—Ya no tengo esposa, así que aceptarás.

—¡Dije que no! —grité y él se acercó rápidamente—, aléjate —exclamé tratando de empujarlo.

—No es eso lo que quieres.

—¡Aléjate Edward! —murmuré forcejeando, pero sin lograr nada.

Alzó mi barbilla y me miró a los ojos, sus esmeraldas se veían oscuras, dejando entrever el deseo que había en ellos.

Sin más juntó nuestros labios, mi cuerpo no reaccionaba y yo lo quería lejos de mí, así que con todas mis fuerzas lo alejé.

—¡Largo! —demandé mientras limpiaba mis labios.

—Nos veremos pronto —susurró con una maldita sonrisa, que sólo lograba aumentar mi molestia.

Tenía ganas de tomar su cabeza y estamparla en la pared.

—Cálmate Bella, no ganas nada enojándote —me reconforté.

Di una bocanada de aire y salí de la oficina, en el camino me topé con una muy molesta Ángela.

—¿En dónde rayos te metiste Bella?

—Fui a buscarte a tu oficina.

—¿Qué?, yo estaba afuera, esperándote.

—No, a mi me dijeron que estabas allí, pero al llegar me lo encontré.

—¿Quién estaba en la oficina?

—ÉL.

—¡Ay Bella!, ¿quién es él? —preguntó alzando las cejas.

—Edward, estaba en la oficina —solté sin más tapujos y su mandíbula cayó.

—Te juro que yo no dejé pasar a nadie.

—¡Dios mío! —exclamé, tensándome en mi asiento.

—Tranquila, reforzaré la seguridad del restaurant, él no volverá a molestarte.

—Muy bien, ahora más que nunca necesito un trago —murmuré entrando a la cocina y tomando mis recetas—, todos tienen trabajo, así que manos a la obra.

—Chef —reconocí la voz de Jacob—, ¿va a necesitar ayuda?

—No, gracias, encárgate de que nadie entre en mi área.

Sin decir más tomé la carne y demás ingredientes, busqué mi vino tinto favorito, hoy rompería la regla primordial de este restaurant, _"cero alcohol en el trabajo"._

Llené la copa por la mitad y fui tomando pequeños sorbos.

Me dediqué a picar verduras y por distraída, al rozar mi mano con una sartén caliente, pegué semejante palabrota.

—¡Mierda! —bramé e instintivamente llevé mi mano a la boca, para soplarme.

…

—_Me encantaría salir a cenar contigo —murmuré feliz, era la primera vez en meses que Edward y yo saldríamos a otro lugar que no fuera la cafetería del supermercado._

—_Nos vemos en la noche amor —prometió, dejando un suave beso en mis labios y saliendo del departamento._

_Y muy feliz seguí con la limpieza del lugar, en donde habíamos pasado todo el fin de semana haciendo el amor._

_Sin duda Edward era excelente en la cama, había cambiado todo mi guardarropa interior para complacerlo, él amaba verme con ropa de encaje, así que cumplí su deseo._

_Ahora contaba con más de 30 pares de zapatos de tacón, era muy excitante ver la mirada llena de deseo que me dedicaba Edward cuando usaba encaje y tacones._

_Una noche me había tomado en la cocina, yo llevaba unas plataformas rojas y no paraba de decirme lo sexy que me veía._

—_Amor —mordía mi lóbulo izquierdo—, deberías comprarte más tacones, te ves jodidamente sexy en ellos, tus piernas se ven aún más largas._

_Y desde ese momento mi lencería se incrementó considerablemente._

…

Sacudí la cabeza para deshacerme de esos recuerdos.

—Maldito Cullen —refunfuñé resignada, por más que lo odiara y quisiera estampar su cara de niño bonito -como le decía Emmet- lo amaba, él había sido mi primer gran amor y el que me jodió la vida, marcándome como suya.

Traté de dejar por la paz todo pensamiento que lo involucrara a él, estaba terminando la segunda receta cuando entró Angela con el teléfono en mano.

—Tienes una llamada.

—Gracias —dije limpiándome en el delantal, ella me ayudó a ponerlo en mi oreja.

—Isabella Swan —respondí pacientemente.

—Hola preciosa —hablaron e inmediatamente reconocí la voz de Emmet.

—Hola grandulón —exclamé sonriendo.

—Bien, ciertas señoritas… —comenzó y escuché las risas de mis princesas—. ¡Ay!, eso dolió —murmuró fingiendo un sollozo, supuse que lo habían golpeado.

—¿Qué pasa con ellas? —pregunté con curiosidad y seguí con la receta.

—Bueno, ellas quieren comer costillas y esa salsa exquisita que haces.

—Es una pena, pero no las traerás.

—¡¿Por qué!? —gritó y sentí mi tímpano estallar.

—No pueden comer eso, están enfermas del estómago.

—¡Rayos! —alegó abatido—, y… ¿No podías traerme algo a mí?

—Lo pensaré, ¿eso es todo?, tengo que trabajar.

—¡No, espera! —Alejó un poco el teléfono y escuché que les hablaba a mis niñas—, ¿por qué no suben a ver una película y en un momentito voy con ustedes?

—Emmet, tengo cosas que hacer, ¿qué es lo que me quieres decir?

—Ah sí, sobre eso, hoy llega la cuñada loca de Rosalie, por lo que me dijo que te avisara que tratará de cumplir lo que te prometió.

—¿ok?, bueno, nos vemos más tarde.

—Adiós. —Alcancé a escuchar antes de colgar.

A las tres de la tarde estaba saliendo del restaurant, con las costillas y salsa que quería Emmett, así que me fui tranquilamente para la casa, al llegar me recibió Black, que bajó de las escaleras ladrando y moviendo la cola.

—¡Hola mi precioso! —exclamé cariñosamente, jugando con su pelo.

Entré a la cocina y me la encontré desierta, salí para revisar el cuarto de juegos y lo encontré del mismo modo, me alarmé y corrí a su habitación, nada, estaba vacío.

Cuando iba a mi habitación escuché risas que venían de al lado.

—Dale tío, deja que pintemos tu cara —escuché decir a Melanie y en seguida la risa de Jane.

—No, al tío oso no lo pueden pintar —exclamó rotundamente, yo abrí la puerta lentamente y en silencio.

—Si te dejas pintar, convenceremos a mamá de que te haga esa salsa que tanto te gusta —hablaron al unísono, tratando de imitar su voz.

—Ok, tenemos un trato —contestó inmediatamente y yo me quise reír de él.

Cuando terminaron con su cara, saqué mi celular y puse la cámara.

—Hola —hablé y los tres voltearon a verme, aproveché y capturé el momento.

—¡Mamá! —gritaron y vinieron corriendo a besarme.

—Mis amores, las extrañé muchísimo —hablé mientras les repartía besos en sus regordetas mejillas.

—Y nosotras a ti mamita.

—¿Para mí no hay? —le sonreí.

—No —respondió inmediatamente Melanie.

—Mamá no puede compartir los besos —completó Jane.

Antes de que Emmet dijera algo, me apresuré a hablar.

—Está bien, vayamos a comer.

El resto de la tarde me la pasé con las niñas en su clase de natación, gracias al cielo, en esa estaban juntas.

Luego dimos un paseo por el centro comercial, buscando unos accesorios para su nuevo conjunto.

—Esos zapatos son hermosos —dijo Jane pegándose al aparador.

—Mamá, esos se verían preciosos en ti —ellas tenían razón eran hermosos.

Me tomaron de las manos, metiéndome a la tienda y ya sabía que saldría con ellos. Al caer la noche, regresamos a casa.

Terminé de alistarlas para dormir, les leí un cuento y se quedaron dormidas sólo unos momentos después.

Salí de su recámara sin hacer ruido y al llegar a mi cuarto me deshice de mi ropa, dejándome solamente la interior.

Saqué los zapatos rojos y me los calcé, mirándome en el espejo de cuerpo entero.

Solté mi cabello color chocolate y el espejo reflejó a la chica de veinte años, aquella que todos los fines de semana esperaba medio desnuda al hombre que amaba.

Cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar, recordé sus caricias, sus manos trazando mi cuerpo, sus labios esparciendo besos y encendiendo mi piel.

Abrí mis ojos, viendo ese brillo que hacía mucho no veía, tendría que tomar un baño para calmar mis hormonas.

...

Salí de la ducha con un pantalón de franela y una camisa, tomé mi portátil y comencé con la lista de los productos que me faltaban.

Abrí mi correo y en mi bandeja de entrada me encontré con uno _URGENTE_.

La curiosidad me ganó y lo abrí.

_Ten cuidado, Edward sólo busca quitarte a tus hijas. No has sido la única engañada, él se hizo pasar por un estudiante y se acercó a mí, caí en sus redes y quedé embarazada, cuando se lo dije él me contó que estaba comprometido, dijo que no le importaba el bebé, pasaron dos años y el me lo quitó… Desde ese día no sé nada de mi hijo.._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

**_NOTA: _**_hola chicas, pido disculpas por la demora, la universidad me tiene loca, pero en fin, les agradezco, sus RW._

_¿que les pareció el capitulo? ¿creen que sea verdad ese correo? _

_espero sus RW._

**_hora de contestar los RW:_**

**_Guest:_**_ no te asustes linda, tratare de no tardar, así es 3 años, conozco a personas (mujeres) que llevan mas años, aveces los sentimientos traicionan y te hacen caer, no ninguno se dio cuenta de que bella era amante de Edward, Emmet es amigo de Bella, y da la grandiosa casualidad de que Ros, es hermana de Jasper el esposo de alice._**_  
_**

**Guest: **ninguna persona que mantenga en secreto una relación, se me rece algo bueno, pero en fin es cuestión de cada uno.

**Guest : **no te la pierdas cariño, prometo seguir con el suspenso de que va a pasar.

Gatita Cullen: sufrirá un poco (mucho) bella no se lo dejara fácil, pero no comas ansias.

pili: gracias a ti linda, que bueno que te gusta la historia, tratare que sea frecuente.

LicetSalvatore : gracias por ponerla en tus favoritos, se me olvido explicarles, Bella escribe como un libro, es una cuestión psicológica, donde ayuda a la persona a tratar de superar ciertas cosas de su pasado, por eso ella en ese escrito llama Nicolas a Edward.

**sin más que expresarles mi fiel agradecimiento, parto a los brazos de morfeo a tomar una siesta.**

**saludos y besos Lili.**


End file.
